


Sweet Surrender

by wheniamqueenx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Harry, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Sub Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/pseuds/wheniamqueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to give Louis something special for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Posted like 1 and 1/2 years ago on LJ if anything seems out.

It was only a few days until Christmas, well at least the date on which the boys would all be going home for a week or so. Harry had sorted out the other boy’s presents pretty quickly, with gifts that varied in silliness and hilarity, all based on inside jokes. Yet he wasn’t sure why he was getting so stuck on Louis of all people, his best friend. The thing is he had about a million ideas of what he could get the older boy, things that would make him roll over and laugh in joy in a way that Harry enjoys more than he’d care to properly admit at this point, but none seemed quite right. See this was their first Christmas (of which there’d only been one anyway) since Harry and Louis had been ‘fooling around’, and even so, it was still very recent development, fresh and full of mischief and stolen moments. It was just a bit of fun, but Harry, as much as it confused him, liked the way it opened up all these new avenues of intimacy and what his ‘gift’ could possibly be.   
  
It’s dinner time in their flat and they’re eating dinner one evening when,   
  
“You’re staring,” Louis states simply.  
  
“Mmm, I’m not,” Harry replies.   
  
“Well yeah you are, which you do quite a lot, and my all means I’m flattered. But this is more of a zoning out thing, it‘s freaking me out,” Louis says, as he thoughtfully jabs at the pasta he has soaked in cheese.  
  
“Nah, I was just thinking about present stuff.”  
  
“Oh really...” Louis says, arching his eyebrows like it’s a code or something, his foot is breaching Harry’s thigh.  
  
Harry can’t help but smile as he eats his pasta.  
  
“Not everything is an innuendo Louis,” Harry licks pasta sauce off his lips, which Louis catches the end of as he looks up causing him to let out a breathless laugh. Harry wait’s a beat, then,   
  
“But I mean,” he gets stuck on his words, “it could be, I,” he stares at his plate of food, trying to ignore the flush rising to the top of his cheekbones, because they may have sex, but it doesn’t mean they ever actually discuss it, which is probably another reason Harry doesn’t know exactly what they are, not that he lets it bother him much.   
  
He takes a deep breath in.  
  
“I want to give you whatever you want,” trying hard to keep his gaze on Louis steady and meaningful as he says it.   
  
Harry can practically see Louis’s mind whirring away in that moment, stuttering on whatever laugh or comment was rising up in his throat. But then he just ducks his head and fixes his fringe and makes a joke, about already having everything he wants.   
  
To which Harry just replies, “haha okay, while that is vomit inducing cute, I do mean it, Lou... So just think about, yeah?” He leaves it at that.  
  
  
~  
  
The admission comes a few nights before they’re meant to go home. Harry surprises Louis by wrestling him onto the bed, as he is bored of watching the older boy play on his Ipad. Louis rolls his eyes but never the less lets himself be manhandled onto his back. Harry is now watching the way his chest heaves as he kisses down his torso, Louis’ hand automatically coming to Harry’s hair, deciding to be a bit cheeky Harry grabs Louis’ wrists, his large hands pressing through Louis’ slender fingers, pinning them above his head. Louis then whines in a way that seems to shock even himself with the way it tears out of his throat.  
  
“Harry... Harry...” The younger boy ignores it for a while, continuing his path.   
  
But Louis is bucking and arching against him in a maddening way now, edging on desperation.  
  
“Woah, Louis, what,” his own breath catching in his throat at seeing Louis like this.   
  
He comes up to peer at the older boy who keeps his eyes half closed, he’s still writhing. Harry removes a hand from one of Louis’ wrists smoothing it down his arm instead.   
  
“Shh shh,” he says.  
  
“Harry I.. I know what I want. I just didn’t, I was...”  
  
“It’s okay,” he placates him.   
  
Suddenly Louis’s eyelids flutter open properly, startling blue in the low level light, Harry bites his lip.  
  
“I want you to take control. To make me take it, anything, whatever you want. I...” Louis starts.  
  
A flash of pink tongue darts out, Harry keeps his eyes fixed on him, willing him on.  
  
“I don’t want you to stop, if I, If I say no...”  
  
Harry snaps his eyes shut at that, as if he can’t bare to keep them open, loosing himself at the thought.  
  
“And I need you, to.. Hurt me. Please...”  
  
The way he says please completely knocks all the breath out of Harry.   
  
“I..” Harry begins, wanting to say, I’m not sure if I can, I don’t want to hurt you.  
  
“Harry, please.”  
  
Harry surges forwards kissing him, muttering ‘of course’ against his lips, and ‘anything‘.   
  
~  
  
Louis asks for it to be non pre determined, although the safe word certainly is, but he wants Harry to grab him when he least expects it. Harry eventually gets over the nerves and worry about hurting Louis or being demanding of him, because Louis is someone who knows what he wants and it would be stupid to question that, it’s more he’s concerned whether he’ll do it right, how badly he wants to make it good for Louis makes his chest tighten slightly.   
  
The night before they leave, Louis goes to meet friends for a bit and Harry is so confident he’ll be back before Louis that he takes his time hanging out with some of the crew before heading back to their room, knowing he’ll have to time to get things together. He’s laid out quite a few things in the bedroom, he’s maybe over prepared, but likes the fact it means he’ll be able to do whatever he wants to Louis, wherever the heat of the moment takes them. He swallows hard thinking about it, what Louis might sound like if he begged, like properly begged. His mouth suddenly dry, tongue too heavy, and he goes to sit on the little sofa, grabbing a drink from the mini bar as he goes.  
  
He’s not sure how much time passes, taking measured and long sips from the bottle, rubbing his palm along his thigh, grasping the flesh slightly as he tries to calm his breathing. Then he hears a scrabbling at the door, then someone stumbling through it, he looks up to see Louis. The sight of him, well, it’s is enough to fight away everything, ‘cause Louis’ shirt buttons have fallen open enough to expose his collar bones, and they’re shined with a slight dampness. Hair mused, one of his braces dropping off his shoulder. He also has those same tight trousers on Louis had worn for their last few songs, the ones that had made Harry almost falter his notes earlier, knowing what he was going to do later on, that Louis didn’t, that he has the upper hand. That arse, and how he’d look spread out for-  
  
“Harry!” Louis is calling out and Harry quickly snaps upright, placing his drink down.   
  
He makes it so easy, being like this, all gorgeous but kind of vulnerable, willing, he’d been gagging for Harry’s attention all evening - flirting and teasing throughout the show, making sure Harry was watching him- and the younger boy almost wants to pat himself on the back for such perfect timing. He smirks slowly at the call of his name, Louis is beaming, totally unaware. Harry slowly makes his way to the miniature corridor like area by the door, Louis stumbles slightly with his arms outstretched, throwing himself at Harry when he’s close enough, his arms wrap loosely round Harry’s shoulders, burying his face into his neck - the younger boy humours him for a bit, smoothing a hand down his back. Louis is nuzzling and sighing satisfactorily at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Louis’ drunk but not enough that he won‘t appreciate this properly. Harry lowers his mouth to his ear.  
  
“Have fun?” At that he feels strands of Louis’ hair catch his cheeks, he’s nodding. So Harry ventures onward, “were you good?”   
  
Louis chuckles at that, Harry reaches one hand up to loosely hold one of Louis’ biceps.  
  
“Ha what do you mean Harry? I’m always good.”   
  
Harry almost rolls his eyes at that and laughs before he catches himself. Louis pulls away to look at the younger boy and Harry keeps hold of his right arm as it falls away from Harry’s shoulder, Louis’ eyes flick down, noting the way his hold tightens slightly, his eyes flutter back to Harry’s.  
  
“I’m not sure I believe you...” Harry says and it could have been played off as a joke, but Harry’s not smiling, his hand is stroking the back of Louis’ neck, then within a few steps Louis’ face is pressed into a wall, following the slamming of his body against it.   
  
His arm having been used to leverage the movement, now pulled tightly and twisted against his back. Harry reaches for the other, leaning completely into the boy, pressing forwards on the balls of his feet. Louis’ chest is collapsing and rising rapidly, he can feel a strange fuzziness at the edge of his brain, focused down to the comforting cold of the wallpaper on his cheek. But then the burn of his muscles kick in and Harry’s breath on his ear, the feeling of being threatened, cornered and small seeping in, his stomach twists tightly.  
  
“You’re never good, are you Louis? Always naughty. You were just lying earlier.”  
  
Harry tries not to panic when he doesn’t reply straight away  
  
“Yes,” it’s wrecked and Harry shudders, smiling to himself in a fond and open way, glad the other boy can’t see.   
  
Taking this point to gently kissing him between the shoulder blades.  
  
“Okay” he mutters against Louis‘ shirt , making his voice soft again for a fleeting moment. Louis’ head nods vigorously.   
  
Then Harry straightens up again.  
  
“Yes... what.” He pulls at his arm, Louis yelps.  
  
“Yes I’m naughty. Yes I lied,” Louis’s voice is different in away Harry can barely describe, something about his body has changed too.   
  
It sends a thrill down Harry’s spine, cause this is something new, a way in which he’s never seen Louis before.  
  
He presses his hips into the small of Louis’s back, brings a hand towards Louis’s face who flinches away, scared and turned on all at once. Harry yanks him back, by his hair, Louis hisses.  
  
“Hey, come on, I just want to have some fun,” then he slides two long fingers into Louis’s mouth, which is open on a pant, Harry’s grip only loosening slightly on his hair.   
  
“Suck,” Louis obeys instantly, dragging them deeper in with his tongue, so Harry pulls them out slightly.   
  
He then presses back in with three, it’s too quick and Louis splutters wetly, he breathes harder through his nose and takes it though. Thee suction on Harry’s fingers makes him press himself impossibly closer to Louis, who can probably feel where he’s starting to get hard. There’s a bit of spit dribbling from the side of Louis’ mouth and it should be disgusting but it’s so hot that Harry has to bite his lip and breathe for a moment. He pulls all three out and smears them along Louis’ cheekbone, his eyelids flicker rapidly.   
  
God, Harry thinks but instead says, “you really are gagging for it, aren’t you?” He tries to keep his own desperation out of his voice.   
  
Before Louis can answer, he squeezes four fingers in so they overlap slightly, knuckles catching on Louis’ teeth. He lets out muffled words around them, Harry thinks he catches ‘yes’ and ‘please’ but it’s mainly just babble. Without warning he draws out, Louis drops his head, so it‘s lolling against the wall, panting and spluttering. Harry folds his arms behind his back, holding them there.  
  
“Come on,” he demands, trying to make him stand properly, then just dragging him away and pushing Louis in front of him until they’re in the bedroom.   
  
Harry pushes Louis into the centre, so he’s standing near the foot of the bed - well, he’s swaying slightly - like maybe his knees won’t hold him. Harry moves away, letting Louis be bereft of his body heat, it makes Louis’ head snap up and Harry sidles in front of him, into view, then eyes still on Louis, lowers himself onto the chair at the end of the room, a few paces from the older boy.  
  
“Undress yourself,” Harry says, own legs spread out as he shifts slightly, not being able to hide how hard he is, he doesn’t touch himself though.   
  
He can see Louis watching him, eyes hooded, biting his lips, their eyes meet, it’s charged, it’s different.  
  
“Now,” is all Harry says, firm yet measured.   
  
Louis starts scrabbling at his clothes, obviously feeling vulnerable, his eyes still fixed on Harry.  
  
“Slowly,” Harry instructs and Louis tears at his lip, then pulls his hands away.   
  
“You have to learn about patience, Louis,” he spits it out, without really planning too, “that you can’t always get what you want, when you want it, mmm?” Harry raises his eyebrows, it’s barely even a question but Louis answers breathily.  
  
“Yes, sorry, I‘ll behave,” slowly slipping a brace down his shoulder.  
  
“You must know what you look like...” Louis is now unbuttoning his shirt, hands shaking slightly, Harry follows the movements of his long slender fingers as he continues to speak.  
  
“Everyone is always looking at you, that’s what you want though, people can’t not look at you when you act like that. Sauntering around with hips like that, touching everyone, teasing.”  
  
Louis falters on the final button, then continues, starting to push his shirt off his shoulders and arms, Harry continues,“it makes you look like a slut, Louis. Like you’re just fucking asking to be bent other, and have that gorgeous arse of yours fucked.”  
  
Louis’ hands pause on his zipper, and for a moment Harry thinks he’s gone too far, got caught up in the moment. But he sees Louis’ eye shut and suddenly reaches for his crotch, squeezing his twitching and hard cock, a loud groan erupting from his throat.   
  
“Stop it. I didn’t say you could touch yourself. Pull yourself together.”   
  
But Harry’s own cock is stirring, the way Louis is so desperate and open to everything he’s saying. He sighs, pretending to be annoyed, "I’ll get you some water. Stay there and don’t touch yourself, finish undressing.”  
  
It’s mainly an excuse to compose himself, but on the way back with the glass he gets an idea. When he enters the room again, Louis is indeed naked, he’s trying to even his breathing out, his fingers are balled into fists in the effort not to touch himself. He looks up at Harry when he comes back. Harry takes a step towards him, Louis doesn’t dare reach for the water. Harry fixes his eyes on Louis who just stares back, eyes wide, he’s so receptive to every single move of the younger boy, who know slowly leans down and places the water on the floor.  
  
“There, now kneel, hands behind your back. Drink.”  
  
Louis gets down on his knees without even pausing, which in itself is stunningly erotic and Harry sits back down to watch. The older boy’s technique being to lap at it, pink tongue straining out, flicking water. When this gets slow he clinches it between his teeth, which mainly ends up with half of it tipping down his chin and cold water running down his nipple, as he drops the glass with a thud. Harry watches a drop of water journey down his torso, some hitting Louis’ straining cock.  
  
“Fuck, look at you, what a fucking mess,” Harry says as he stands up, dragging Louis up by his hair and neck, so he has to follow, gasping and choking slightly, spluttering up some more water.   
  
“What are we going to do with you eh?” Then in a blink of an eye, he spins Louis round, gripping him by his biceps and bendss him over the bottom of the bed so his feet are still on the carpeted floor.   
  
Louis lets a small groan of pain slip out and Harry can already imagine the bruises forming on his hipbones.   
  
“That’s better. Don’t act like you haven’t been begging to be bent over all evening,” Louis writhes on the bed, so Harry grips his hips, keeping him still, digging his fingernails in.  
  
“And this, is definitely a long time coming.”   
  
He steps away then, quickly tearing his own shirt off too cool down. Then waits long enough that it will be a surprise, before raising his hand and bringing it down sharply against Louis’ right buttock,   
  
Louis lets out a 'fuck' followed by a high pitched whine, his arse cheeks clenching, but his arse still prominent and round in the air, one half turning dusky pink. For a minute the sight is so fascinating to Harry he almost forgets himself, he’s never done anything like this before and Louis is just letting him.   
  
He brings his hand down again, closer, sharper, quicker, then again on the other cheek, leaving less and less respite between each slap. Louis is babbling out variants of ‘Please’ and ‘stop’ till it becomes meaningless, but his cock never softens, just leaks against his belly, each hit hurling his hips in the cold metal making his cock slide against it. For an odd moment, Harry thinks this may be the closest he’s ever felt to Louis, seeing him so vulnerable like this, completely trusting and open to Harry’s will. Harry lets himself press along the length of his own hard dick, shuddering and letting his eyes slip closed. He’s stopped hitting Louis, who’s now a useless and quivering wreck.  
  
“Good boy,” Harry says, stroking a slightly menacing hand down his back, it turns to scratching half way through.   
  
Harry goes to grab something he’d left by the bed, not letting Louis see: it’s rope, just coarse enough that it will leave red marks on Louis’ wrists for a couple of days but not enough so that it will properly burn or cut the skin, he’d thought it through.  
  
He looks at Louis, face buried into the mattress, hair sticking to his forehead, gasping, before grabbing his wrists easily and knotting the rope around his wrists, then makes him get up to kneel on the bed, he overbalances without his hands, Harry drags him upright. He pushes Louis down so his face is on the bed, butt in the air. He pushes his legs wide, taking a shameless moment to appreciate his arse, then links each ankle to the corner off the bed, pulling him into position.   
  
“Harry please...” it sounds a bit like sobbing.  
  
“Shhh. Be good, be patient, and I might just let you come,” as he says this, he reaches for something, then for a fleeting and glorious moment he presses his palm over Louis’ swollen and aching cock, then clicks a cock ring on him. another raw sob tears out of Louis’ throat, almost collapsing with the effort of it.   
  
Harry finally takes his own trousers and boxers off, sighing with the relief of it. He’s practically on the edge just from spanking and watching Louis, so he moves over in front of the older boy.  
  
“Come on, look,” Louis does, but can’t get far, blood rushing to his head with it, so Harry supports him with one arm, bicep straining slightly, but he knows this won’t take long, just has to take the edge off.   
  
He’s already pulling himself off in strong and firm strokes, precome beading at the top, Louis’ eyes drag over the movement. Harry starts talking again.   
  
“This is what you want isn’t it, my cock, so desperate for it,” his stomach is coiling hard and quickly, in away that overwhelms him.  
  
“Well you can’t have it in that pretty mouth of yours, but you can have my cum, so open wide for me.”  
  
Louis drops his jaw and Harry aims the head of his cock at his open mouth just in time, starting to spurt just like that, grunting lowly as his orgasm hits him. His come coating Louis’ wet tongue, some of it splattering the delicate features of his face, dripping down his chin,   
  
“Fuck fuck, you look so perfect like that. So good to me,” and Harry is pretty sure his voice sounds softer at that but he doesn’t mean it to, so he quickly pulls himself together, dropping Louis back down on the bed, not even bothering to clean his face.  
  
He clambers back so he can kneel between Louis’ spread legs, grabbing something as he goes.   
  
He reaches over to Louis’s cheek, catching some of his own come, and pressing it against his pink arsehole, slipping a finger in as he bites down on his inner thigh, sucking and bruising the skin, Louis yelps.  
  
“Lets get you nice and spread open, shall we. See how Loose we can get you... then, maybe, just maybe, I’ll fuck you...” Harry tells him.  
  
He shoves another finger in quickly, but Louis’ greedy arse just pulls him in despite the stretch, Louis rocks back against him like he loves the feel of every knuckle on his fingers. Harry licks round the fingers, spreading a arse cheek apart with his hand, he’s avoiding using lube unless he needs to, because he figures Louis will feel the stretch and burn more this way.  
  
Harry presses and twists his tongue until he can fit it between the fingers, he can see Louis’ cock is twitching at this point. Louis’ fingers claw at the rope, which will only make the marks more red, Harry grins darkly, all the while not sure if he’s getting off on being in control, or on hurting Louis, or just the fact that he knows Louis is enjoying it so much, the way he’s reacting, the fact he’s letting Harry. Its all a blur really and Harry can’t hear much over the own throbbing and pounding of blood in ears. He nibbles at Louis’ rim and yearns himself a broken off moan .  
  
The younger boy reaches for the pool of precome sticking to Louis’ abdomen, and coats a third finger, pulling out the other digits just that bit too quickly, before sliding home with three. He’s toying with how far Louis will go, getting off on the thrill of it all. What gets to Harry is the fact Louis doesn‘t know his next move, maybe he even thinks Harry has this all planned out, but he doesn’t, unaware that in some ways there both out of the loop, but only one of them has the power. Harry lets his mouth run again, cause he can’t not.  
  
“Fuck look at you. Just taking it, doesn’t it hurt, you greedy slut? Mmm? Want me to take it slower, treat you like a lady?” Letting the statement be mocking and torturous.   
  
Louis doesn’t answer, so Harry smacks him.  
  
“Answer me.”  
  
“Yes...yes I...” Louis replies, gulping in air like a greedy fish in water. “I like it. Don’t - Treat me like...I’m a slut. It’s what I deserve“, voice breaking with it.  
  
“You’re right,” is all Harry says, then he spits right against his arse hole and pulls all three fingers out, licking into Louis’s open hole instead, pushing him back when he tries to press his arse into it, digging his short fingernails into Louis’ hips again and stilling him.  
  
“Fucking calm down,” Harry mutters right against his arse hole, so the vibrations carry.   
  
“So eager, I think you need more,” he adds.  
  
“Don’t know... if I can...” Louis replies.  
  
“Come on...” Harry moves his mouth away, slipping his fingers back in with ease and letting them brush against his prostate briefly.  
  
“Ungghh,” Louis lets out, relaxing into slightly, knees skidding on the duvet, trying to sink down onto the bed.   
  
Harry just lifts his hips up again, biting down on the soft skin of his lower back, trying to break the skin. He watches it bloom as he withdraws his fingers to spit down on all four of them, still streaked with cum, holding Louis’ arse cheeks apart slightly, he starts to try and work all four in, he feels Louis’ body resist and protest against the intrusion. So he leans down again, licking around the tight ring of muscles, twisting his fingers in and out, his other hand pressing into the bruises on his left hip, Harry can only imagine the throbbing.   
  
“Fuck I can’t Harry, please, just, need to come.” Every breath sounds wet, and Harry leans over to pull Louis up by his hair so he can see his face, as he continues to work his fingers in, licking where his cheeks are slightly damp with sweat and tears, he leans into kiss him for a moment, pulling off with a bite to his tender bottom lip.  
  
Then Harry watches his eyelids flicker, eyebrows knot together, and jaw drop as he eventually works four fingers in, spreading Louis further open. The little hisses Louis gives, driving him on more and more. He looks beautiful.   
  
Keeping his fingers there, Harry reaches off the side of the bed, picking up a small bottle of lube, and a butt plug. He tries to drag as his fingers as far back and forth as Louis’ body will let him, the stretched ring of muscles like he couldn’t take much more and yet Harry knows Louis wants to push him as far as he can, as far as Harry wants. He pours some lube onto the butt plug, running the tip round the outside of the ring of muscles. Louis flinches at the cold, trying to turn to see what Harry is doing, Harry quickly draws all his fingers out, immediately inserting the toy afterwards. Working it in, harshly and quickly barely giving Louis time to get used to it, he’s knowing the bed sheets now. Harry eventually stops his punishing movements. Starting to slip finger in beside him.   
  
“Ahh, Harry...I-” the can’t falling off his lips and turning into silent gasp, as the finger pops in beside the top.   
  
Harry lets out a low groan, “fuck look at you Louis, so stretched out.”  
  
“Please just fuck me now, Harry. Can‘t take anymore.”  
  
“You’ll take whatever I want you to take,” Harry says,voice hard, wrecked from groaning.  
  
Louis whimpers, pushing away and into the toy and Harry’s finger all at once.  
  
The younger boy keeps working him over with spit, fresh precome now trailing his belly, and his tongue, till he has two fingers in alongside the toy. Louis tries to curl in on himself, mouth open on a silent cry. Harry holds his stretched there, panting heavily, running his fingers down his hard length, as he takes in the sight. Then he withdraws everything, holding Louis open wide, with his forefinger and thumb, placing the tip of his leaking near his rim. He wanks himself in short sharp tugs of his hand, precome seeping between his fingers.   
  
“I’m not going to fuck you, Louis. You don’t deserve it,” Harry says as he continues to work his hand over his own cock roughly.   
  
Louis seems to have given up on words, but seems to be enjoying the thrill of the unexpected, the denial.   
  
He twists on the up stroke, touching himself in way in which is sure to get him coming fast and hard. Leaning over to bite along Louis’ spine, as he groans into his skin. Licking where the rope meets the skin of his wrists. He can feel himself cresting on the wave of his orgasm, the head of his cock occasionally slipping and teasing against Louis’ whole. Then he lets himself unfurl, everything tightening, pulling up to see, as it loosens. Come hitting and spilling into Louis’ stretched hole, the older boy gasping at it hotly spurts inside him, feeling exposed, some trickles down his thigh, hits his soft arse cheeks, as Harry comes un done.  
  
Harry lets his fingers toy, with the fucked out, come covered area for a while, until he leans under Louis to unclip the cock ring, lifting him with his hands round his torso and waist, till he kneels then.  
  
“You ready?” Louis nods, face red and sweaty, Harry can perfectly see how turned on he is from here.  
  
“Come, Louis,” rutting mindlessly against his arse, despite his soft cock, trying to spur him on.   
  
“Come” he repeat again, lowly, watching as Louis’s leaking cock starts to twitch and jerk across his toned stomach, Louis’s face almost pained with the relief and pleasure.   
  
Falling apart in Harry’s arms, who just holds him there as the older boy shakes through it, spurting thickly across his own torso, until Harry lets him fall down, when his body is exhausted with it. Holding him as they lay down, smoothes his hair, then quickly unties his wrists, then ankles. Sure enough, red lines gently ebb into Louis’ skin.  
  
They lay there for a moment silently, Harry curled around Louis’s back, even though they are both sticky with sweat and come. Harry runs his fingers over the various bruises and marks on Louis’s body, as if in awe, dazedly.   
  
“Are you okay?” Harry asks.   
  
Louis twists in his arms at that so he can face him, eyes bright, smiling and Harry’s stomach flips.   
  
“Of course I am,” Louis replies.  
  
“I just didn’t know if-”   
  
“You were amazing, Harry,” Louis says, face soft, hand cupping his cheek.  
  
Harry lets his lips quirk at that, “good, I’m glad I could do that for you. Merry Christmas.”  
  
“You too Harry,” Louis says, before falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
